Musical instruments come in various configurations. By way of example, electronic keyboards come in a variety of styles. Typical electronic keyboards use a series of keys or inputs arranged in side-by side fashion often similar to keys on a piano. Pianos and electronic keyboards are typically not configured to be worn due to weight and other considerations. In addition, these devices typically require that a performer play the keyboard with keys in a horizontal position wherein that the performer generally presses down on keys from a seated position. Musicians and live performers desire an instrument that can be played while standing and that allows for movement of the performer while playing the instrument.
A keytar is an electronic keyboard device that may be worn, similar to the way a guitar is supported by a strap, and that allows a performer to use the device while standing. A keytar and other similar devices include a single keyboard and an elongated neck with one or more sound controls on the elongated neck. The Keytar typically includes a single unibody design, where the keys and input devices are located in fixed positions. Drawbacks of the keytar include a limited number of keys that can be included—left hand use limited entirely to pitch bending or effect inputs with limited to no tonal key control. Keytars additionally have an unflattering design with a body shape that can be cumbersome. Because the keytar is typically played with one hand to activate keys, the number of tones and styles that can be generated or controlled by the user may be limited. Most users find two-handed use of a single keyboard on a keytar impossible or impractical to operate as the keytar lends itself entirely to right hand playing. The neck controls on a keytar are not keys, but sound effects, and are limited as the keytar neck is too skinny to afford keys for left hand operation. The configurations and features of the keytar lend the device to provide mostly a novelty value, such as for playing single notes and single hand playing, which does not embody a desired range of a keyboard device.
There exists a desire for improved devices and instruments.